


Do you Believe?

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic had never believed in Fairy Tales or Mythical creatures....nor in Mister Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you Believe?

“Dominic, close your window,” his mother said.

“No mum, I like the cold air.”

“Dominic, you don’t want Jack Frost nipping at your nose.”

“Mum…”

“I know, Jack Frost doesn’t exist, good night Dominic.”

“Night mum,” he replied and continued looking out of the window.

He was surprised to see a boy outside…and was he barefoot?

He jumped when the boy looked up and actually waved at him before skipping…yes skipping down the road.

What a weird kid, he was glad he didn’t live in his road.

When he woke the next morning and he looked out of the window, the world was white with glittering frost.

“Well, Jack Frost certainly came calling last night,” his dad said.

Dominic rolled his eyes as he ate his toast. By the time night had rolled round, the frost had gone…but as he looked out of the window he saw the boy again.

This time, he was standing outside his house…still barefoot.

Once again he waved and Dominic quickly closed his curtains and retreated to bed.

In the morning he opened the curtains and once again there had been a frost…but it wasn’t that which took his attention; it was the words that were written on a frosty window.

_“Hello Dominic…would you like to come out and play tonight?”_

The next night he kept his curtains closed and in the morning the same words were once again written but with a please added.

The next night he just huddled under his duvet, not going anywhere near the window and he was sure he could hear tapping at the window, so he hid further under his bedclothes.

When he woke in the morning and opened the curtains…there was another frost and there were more words…different words.

_“Why don’t you believe in me?”_

Right up until his sixteenth birthday those words appeared, every winter morning after a frost had laid. But on his sixteenth birthday the message changed.

_“I love you Dominic, but you don’t believe in me. Your heart is colder than mine ever was.”_

After that there were no more messages and Dominic put it down to a heady mix of teenage hormones and his vivid imagination…and life soon took over and he forgot.

********************

Dominic pulled his coat collar tighter as he stepped out of the pub. He’d only gone because it was expected of him. He really hated this time of year, with all the rubbish about elves and flying reindeer.

He wasn’t a scrooge…far from it, he just didn’t believe in fairy tales and myths.

He decided to walk home, his head was a little fuzzy from the pub...and he liked the feel of the frost in the air. He cut through the park; it was well lit and the lights were pretty.

As he walked he began to get the feeling that he was being followed…yes, there were people about, but it was an odd feeling….a feeling of unusual iciness.

He looked round and there was just couples walking home. He decided to take what he knew was a short cut and he quickened his pace as he neared and passed the old bandstand.

He nearly had a heart attack when a voice said.

“Don’t you know it’s not safe to walk in unlit areas on your own?”

He whirled round and sitting on one of the balustrades was a man…well it looked like a man. The man was very pale and was the man’s skin glittering…no, surely it was a trick of the light.

Dominic turned back and continued walking.

“You know it’s rude to ignore someone.”

He jumped again, then frowned and looked up. The man was sitting on a branch in a large tree….what? Then he noticed the man was barefoot.

“Dominic, isn’t it…I thought it was. You seem to have lost your manners.”

Dominic recovered from the shock of seeing the man up a tree and wondering how the hell he’d got up there without him seeing him.

“How the hell do you know my name?”

The man suddenly jumped and Dominic was sure the man was going to get hurt, but the man landed lightly on his feet…and did he see a puff of white when his feet touched the ground?

“Oh, I know lots of names…but yours I’ve known for a long time…but you refuse to know mine.”

Dominic started walking again, hoping that this strange…albeit rather attractive looking man wouldn’t follow him.

But he did and once again he somehow got in front of him.

This time the man stood in his way and barred his way when he tried to get past. He found himself looking into eyes that were the colour of glacial water. “

"You don’t believe in a lot, do you Dominic?”

“Look, whoever you are, you should go back to wherever you escaped from.”

Then man finally did something remotely human and sighed.

“You think I’m a mad man?”

Dominic just wanted to get away, so he turned and began walking….well, he tried to, but he felt something icy grab his hand and he had to turn back.

“You still don’t believe in me, do you?” the man said, those icy eyes had so much sadness in them. 

It took a moment for those words to sink in…then Dominic’s eyes widened. “

"That’s right,” the man said.

“But you can’t be…I must be drunk,” he said.

The man sighed and let go of his hand and stepped back, Dominic didn’t notice the patch of ice that had formed where he had been standing.

The man looked incredibly sad, but Dominic just turned away and started walking, and this time the man didn’t follow him.

***************************

The man sighed and wiped away a warm tear….how could he…Jack Frost, have his heart melted by a mortal. He felt the presence of someone next to him.

“He needs someone to believe in,” he said to the person.

“Jack, are you sure? You do this and there is no coming back…you’ll be mortal.”

“Doesn’t matter, I love him Nicholas, ever since I saw him that night.”

“You don’t know if he’ll love you back.”

“I know, but at least I’ll know one way or another. I couldn’t live for an eternity not knowing. Besides, it’s not like there won’t be another Jack Frost to take my place….I am the oldest Jack Frost there’s been. It’s time my life had an end…even if I never have the love of the one that I love.”

A gloved hand was laid on his shoulder.

“Alright Jack, I hope you can melt his heart like he did yours.”

Jack smiled, “Say goodbye to Mrs Claus and the elves for me.”

*********************

Dominic walked into the office…the first day back after the Christmas holidays was always a long one, and it had poured with rain.

He was about to enter his booth when he saw a pair of shoes and socks outside the booth opposite his….was someone new starting?

He jumped when someone behind him said.

“Sorry about that…a puddle was a little deeper that I thought when I jumped into it.”

Dominic turned and there was man with skin like alabaster and eyes like glacial water and cheekbones to die for, and a shock of dark hair…plus he was bare-footed…why did he look familiar?

The man stuck out his hand. “You must be Dominic Howard, right?”

Dominic took his hand and felt a rush of warmth…the man was beautiful.

“My name’s Matthew…..Matthew Frost.”


End file.
